Le dulciné de ma destinée
by Elnaya
Summary: Hermione doit présider le procès de Drago Malefoy et ne peux avoir aucun contact avec lui. Poutant lorsque Harry vient lui demander de l'aide à ce propos elle accepte. Et si... on les surprenait? *première Fiction* HG/DM, RW/PP, BZ/DG, HP/GW
1. Chapter 1:prologue

**Saluuut! Donc c'est ma première fiction sur Harry Portter et j'ai décidé de le faire sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement : Dramione ( Drago & Hermione) ! J'espère que vous aller aimer **** comme on est en vacancces je pense que je posterais 2 chapitre par semaines sinon 1 par semaine ! Je verrais! Bon prologue!**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de l'univers d'HP appartienne à la toute puissante J.K Rowling! (on l'aiiimeuu). L'histoire et quelques personnages sont à moi! **

**Bonne lectuuure!**

**(Pour l'instant ls dialogue sont avec des tirets mais je les ferai bientôt en guillemets)**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

**OoO**

Ce jour-là, Hermione revenait de son travail plus maussade que jamais. La guerre étant fini depuis un bon moment, la vie n'avait plus rien de palpitante, hormis le fait de courir de droit à gauche pour son boulot.

On a beau dire ce qu'on voulait, Hermione Granger - 25 ans et directrice du département de la justice – souffrait du manque de défi et d'action auquel l'avait habitué Ron Weasley et Harry Potter.

- Merci merlin! s'exclama la brune en s'écrasant sans son divan. Une autre journée merdique de terminée!

Son chat orange et à la face toute écrasé vint se frotter contre elle dans un miaulement de contentement.

- Salut mon chou! Maman t'as manqué. N'est-ce pas mon Pattenrond d'amour?

- Hermione, si tu continues à parler à ton chat de cette façon, je ne répondrai plus de moi. lança une voix venant du vestibule.

La brune poussa un petit cri de joie et sauta au cou de son meilleur ami.

- Harry! Tu t'es ENFIN décidé à venir me voir! T'en a mis du temps. Lui reprocha-t-elle doucement. Qu'elle est le motif de ta présence cette fois-ci?

Le jeune homme leva ses mains face à elle dans un mince geste de défense.

- Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une raison particulière pour te voir? se défendit le survivant. Tu me manquais, Mione, c'est tout.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'il était devenu le chef des aurors, Harry, était venu la voir que deux fois en deux ans et à chaque fois pour demander quelque chose.

- ok, ok! capitula-t-il. C'est délicat et…

- Pas la peine de me prendre avec de pincette, Harry, accouche par Merlin.

- Bon… j'aurais besoin que tu surveille Drago Malefoy dans son manoir pendant deux mois. lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Hermione éclata de rire puis s'arrêta brusquement en voyant que son ami ne semblait pas plaisanter.

- Tu te rends compte de se que tu dis? Fit-elle. Malefoy va bientôt avoir un procès et je ne peux pas avoir de contact avec lui, je vais présider se procès, Harry!

- C'est important et tu es la seule qui puisse le faire! Tu as ta formation d'auror et tu connais la loi par cœur! La vanta-t-il. J'ai pris toute les précosions, personne ne saura que tu es là-bas.

- Tu es… complètement fou. Lâcha-t-elle. Mais j'accepte à une condition!

Harry jubila.

- Tout ce que tu veux!

- On doit se voir 1 fois par deux semaines. Exigea l'ex-gryffondor.

Le survivant fit un sourire entendu.

- Tu pars demain. Je viens te chercher.

OoO

Harry l'amena au manoir lugubre l'après-midi et lorsqu'il sonna se fut Malefoy qui répondit au lieu d'un elfe de maison.

- Potter, alors comme ça tu me ramènes Granger? Railla-t-il. T'as pas trouvé mieux j'imagine.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Hermione s'étonna du changement qui s'était opéré chez son ennemi mais elle n'y fit pas trop attention sur le coup.

Elle pénétra dans le hall sans y avoir été invité et soupira tandis qu'Harry sourit de cette initiative qui déplut au serpentard.

- C'n'est pas chez toi ici Sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'entre pas comme tu veux.

- Ce mot à été bannis par la loi, Malefoy, ainsi que toute mention à la supériorité du sang.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en jurant puis fit appel à un elfe qui s'empressa d'amener la gryffondor hors de sa vue.

- Bienvenu en enfer ma chère Granger.


	2. Chapter 2:Une première soirée

Salut donc voici le chapitre 2! Ça vous dit de me mettre des Reviews? Histoire de voir si mon histoire vous plaît ...

Merci à ceux qui me suiiiveeent et à ceux qui ont mit mon histoire en favorite! ^_^ mais pourquoi mettre favoris et suivre si on ne laisse pas de review?!

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages (sauf certains) sont à J.K Rowling!

On se retrouve en bas!

_**Elnaya**_

**OoO**

Chapitre 2

Une première soirée… ça se fête!

**OoO**

Hermione entra dans sa chambre - non, dans sa suite – et la parcourue du regard. Les murs de la pièce étaient peints en bleu qui rappelait vaguement serdaigle, une large fenêtre blanche - contenant un rebord pour s'asseoir – éclairait la pièce et un mini-salon avait été installé au centre de la chambre. Le lit King avait des draps blancs tandis que la couette était argentée avec des aigles bleus dessus. Deux portes coulissantes miroirs gardaient le garde-robe et une autre menait à la salle de bain.

- Wow… c'est très beau! s'extasia-t-elle en ouvrant sa valise et la cage de son chat. Pas vrai Pattenrond?

Un miaulement lui répondit avant que son chat parte par la porte. Hermione lui courut après et se retrouva dans un petit salon avec Harry et Malefoy.

- Hermione, je m'en vais! Donc, tu vas travailler ici jusqu'au 23 mai, 1 semaine avant le procès, l'informa-t-il.

- Compris! Alors une fois par deux semaines, on est bien d'accord?

- Ouaip! Au revoir Mione! Malefoy.

Il sortit et Hermione se tourna vers le blond. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant que Pattenrond avait élu domicile sur ses genoux. L'image de dégoût qui déformait les traits du serpentard valait tout les gallions du

monde.

- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule enlève ta ``chose`` de sur moi.

- Il s'appelle Pattenrond et c'est un chat.

- J'hais les chats.

La brune pris son chat dans ses bras et lui donna un bisou. Malefoy prit une gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu et s'enferma dans ses pensée. Loin, très loin de Granger et de sa boule de poils.

- Malefoy? Malefoy? l'appela Hermione. Malefoy. MALEFOY!

Il se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil agacé. La brune sortit une feuille de papier et se gratta la gorge.

- Afin que notre cohabitation se passe plus ou moins bien, j'ai établis une liste de…

- Tu me fais chier, Granger. déclara-t-il sèchement avant se boir cul-sec son verre de Whisky-pur-feu.

- Je te demande pardon? s'interloqua Hermione.

- Déjà que t'emmerdes tout le monde avec tes lois à la con, tu peux toujours rêver pour en mettre ici. Je ne serais pas le gentil toutou que tu veux.

La brune pinca les lèvres et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en commencant à taper du pied - signe de son énervement imminent.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu propose?

- Tu fais tes affaires, je fais les miennes et surtout, tu ne m'emmerdes pas. dit-il

- Tu oublie que je suis ici pour une raison bien précise la fouine. Selon la loi 24, paragraphe B de la surveillance d'un accuse, je dois en tout tem…

- Juste me surveiller pas me dicter la loi. Et met-toi pas trop à l'aise, histoire que je n'ai pas à tout nettoyer après ton départ.

La brune serra les dents, inspira calmement et s'assit en reprenant son calepin en main et lança qu'il serait très difficile qu'elle se sente à l'aise ici et l'homme répondit que c'était tant mieux et qu'il ne l'aiderait pas.

-Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que Serdaigle est très présente dans le manoir..? Poursuivit-elle.

-Est-ce que je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire à vingt-cinq ans? Bien que ce soit assez évident. cracha le concerné.

Les yeux de la gryffondor picotèrent mais elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer . Malefoy n'avait pas à connaître ses problèmes.

-Fais le con, le méchant et l'arrogant mais de nous deux c'est toi qui risque la prison à long terme , Malefoy. De plus…

Elle se leva et figea son visage à quelque centimètre de celui de Malefoy.

-… c'est moi qui décide de ta sentence finale. Alors fais attention.

-Et où est la justice dans se que tu viens de dire? grogna-t-il dans un grand effort de self-control.

-T'aimes vraiment la justice quand ça t'arrange, toi. Dit Hermione en s'éloignant de lui et s'approchant de la porte. Alors quand dit tu? Je pourrais te mettre à Azkaban pendant quelques années dans la cellule voisine de ton géniteur. Il doit te manquer horriblement non?

- Tu es…

- Je suis..? Mesquine? Rusée? Déloyal? Hypocrite? Pourbattre l'ennemi, on doit le prendre à son propre jeu, voler ses armes. Tel un serpentard pas vrai? Ah oui, les maison n'ont plus d'importance mais ça montre se que je veux illustrer.

Elle sortit et Drago serrait tellement fort son verre qu'il éclata.

_Tu te prends pour une Serpentard Granger? Alors laisse moi joué le gryffondork amoureux. Je sens que tu vas adoré._

Il ricana.

-Lyah!

Une elfe apparu et Malefoy lui ordonna de se mettre au service de sa fiancée, Hermione Granger. Puis il demanda à un autre elfe de le soigner.

**OoO**

Hermione soupira en rangeant ses affaires. Elle savait que dire ça à Malefoy allait le mettre en rogne mais à quel point? Elle ne savait pas encore.

Crac!

Une elfe de maison arriva et lui enleva brusquement son linge des mains. La brune la toisa d'un regard étonnée que la créature pris assurément pour du méprit et celle-ci se dandina légèrement gênée.

-Ce n'est pas une corvée digne de vous, Futur Lady Malefoy. Je vais m'en occuper.

La jeune femme crut d'abord qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle, la Futur Lady Malefoy? Ce l'aurait presque fait rire si elle n'avait pas crut bon de corriger l'elfe. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Malefoy entra en trombe dans sa chambre l'air catastrophée.

-Malefoy! Tu pourrais expliquer à…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bouche s'écrasa sur sa joue. Un peu trop proche de ses lèvres à son goût. La brune allait l'envoyer promener quand il lui prit la main.

-Tout va bien, mon amour? Quand tu es arrivée je t'ai sentie tendue et puis tu es parti tellement vite du petit salon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner ton cadeau de bienvenu…

Il lui jeta un regard très éloquent qui appuya sa dernière remarque. La brune vira au rouge - d'indignation ou de gêne - en se demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué.

-T'es viré sur le top! Qu'est-ce qui te prends? s'écria-t-elle

Intérieurement, le blond ravala son dégoût et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains droite et gauche se posèrent respectivement sur la joue te la hanche d'Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de le repousser, elle remarqua bien vite que question force, il gagnait haut la main

Le blond la poussa un peu - pas assez fort pour lui faire mal - et ses genoux butèrent sur le lit sur lequel elle s'affaissa. Malefoy monta a califourchon sur elle et lui donna des baisers dans le cou, bien qu'elle plissait la bouche - maintenant libre - dans une moue dégoûtée, elle ne pouvait - comme toute fille qui se respecte - s'empêcher d'aimer le contact de ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, mon soleil. Un mois sans toi, sans respirer ton odeur et te sentir contre moi. Torture totale.

Dans sa tête, Drago se dit que sa vision de la torture était justement entrain de se produire et trouva qu'il jouait bien son rôle à l'affubler d'un nom si ridicule. Très gryffondork enfaite. Mon soleil? Et puis quoi encore?

Crac!

L'elfe était parti. Surement gênée d'assister au échange '' d'affection '' de ses maîtres. Le blond en profita pour s'ôter de sur son ennemie et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Reprenant ses esprits la brune le repoussa loin d'elle et explosa.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE? C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ESPÈCE DE FOUINE BONDISSANTE BLONDE PLATINE DÉCOLORÉE AU PEROXYDE CHIMIQUE! T'ES RENDU FOU?

-Fou de toi, mon ange.

Elle s'essuya rageusement la bouche et le fusilla d'un regard meurtrier.

-Et puis ma couleur est naturelle, tu sais?

Il se leva, passa une main de façon nonchalante dans ses cheveux ce qui le rendit attirant - à croire qu'il avait fait exprès. Hermione détourna les yeux rapidement refusant de croire qu'elle ai pu penser cela.

-Le souper est servie vers 19h environ, mon ange, Fais-toi jolie.

Il fit un sourire en coin.

-Même si pour moi, tu es belle tout les jours.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et failli éclater de rire. Entendre Malefoy dire ça était tellement… absurde. Ça faisait vraiment cliché.

-Lyah est à ta disposition si tu en as besoin.

Il s'en alla et la gryffondor réfléchis à ce soudain changement de comportement. C'était… bizarre. Aucun autre mot lui venait à l'esprit. Puis elle fila dans la douche, se frotta vigoureusement pour enlever toute trace de Malefoy et sorti après 30 minutes.

Elle vit sur son lit une robe bustier blanche et noire assez jolie qui faisait pour les saisons chaudes. La jeune femme l'enfila. La robe s'arrêtait juste en haut des genoux et lui scillait parfaitement. Elle vit des ballerines à petit talon près du lit et les enfila en soupirant. Malefoy avait tout prévu, mais si il pensait l'avoir de son côté avec de belle parole il rêvait solidement. La brune s'assit face à sa vanity et appela Lyah.

Crac!

La petite créature eu à peine transplaner dans la chambre qu'elle se mit au travail. Essayant de dompter la chevelure touffus de la gryffondor avec ses mains et abandonna avant de lui lancer un sort - au cheveux pas à Hermione. Elle les boucla un peu et les retint vers l'arrière avec des pinces. Puis mit une rose blanche dedans - ce qu'Hermione trouva franchement ridicule. L'elfe la maquilla un peu, rajusta sa robe, lui mit un collier en forme de goûte d'eau et la fit sortir de la chambre.

-Euh… merci! Lança Hermione avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle descendit les escaliers la tête haute et arriva dans le grand - immense - salon principal. Son '' fiancé '' vint lui prendre les mains - doigts - et y déposa un baiser.

-Ravissante,. La complimenta-t-il. Ta beauté n'est d'égal qu'à ton âme, mon ange.

La brune retira sèchement sa main et eu un regard arrogant de la part du garçon. Adoptant une attitude hautaine, elle demanda de passer à table.

**OoO**

Alors qu'il mangeait en silence le plat principal, Drago décida qu'il faisait une entorse au gentil gryffondork qu'il incarnait et de rajouter de la serpentardise (1) . Il leva son pied et commença à caresser doucement le molet de sa voisine… qui recracha presque la gorgée de vin qu'elle venait d'avaler. Juste à voir sa tête, Drago sut que cela allait amplement le coup. Il monta de plus en plus haut et la brune commença à avoir chaud. Hermione serra les dents et s'éloigna de la table lorsque le pied du blond était proche de sa cuisse.

-T'as un méchant problème, le peroxydé. Tu n'arranges pas ton cas. Tu sais de quoi on t'accuse au ministère?

-Dis toujours, mon ange.

Il penchait définitivement pour se surnom. Débile certes mais c'était déjà mieux que, mon soleil… ark.

-Tu es accusé de tentative de viol sur… une personne et lancement du sortilège de mort sur un auror.

Le blond fut totalement surpris. Jamais il n'avait fait toute ses choses. Ok, il était un dieu du sexe mais il ne s'abaisserais jamais à… violer. Et puis il n'avait pas mis le pied dans le bureau d'auror depuis un long moment, au ministère carrément.

-Quoi? Mais…

-N'essaye même pas de me faire pencher de ton côté, tu rêves en couleur mon amour.

**OoO**

OOOH! Je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour post se chapitre mais je voulais le faire bien… bref! Qu'est-ce que vous penser de Drago et Hermione?

Une review et vous pouvez avoir Drago comme fiancé! (le rêve quoi haha! )

_**Elnaya xox**_


	3. Chapter 3: Les Anomalies Malefoy

**Salut donc voici le Chapitre 3! **

**Petites Excuses**: J'ai eu un énorme problème avec la connection internet de mon chalet et donc je n'ai pas pu posté! Mais.. Bonne nouvelle pendant ce temps là j'ai fait comme 2 chapitres de plus! Que je ne vais pas poster tout de suite ;) J'ai essayé de les faire long (ben pas trop quand même là mais juste assez!) .

**Disclaimer: **Tout les personnages (sauf certains) sont à J.K Rowling!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laisser des review et que j'ai répondu en MP!

**Bizzz**

**Elnaya**

**OoO**

Chapitre 3

Les Anomalies Malefoy

**OoO**

Hermione s'en alla sans savoir nécessairement où laissant Drago seul. Celui-ci savait qu'il allait avoir un procès pour une quelconque raison mais il n'avait jamais fait toute ses choses là. Impossible. Bien sûr, Hermione ne le croirait jamais. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et se redressa dans sa chaise.

Cette histoire ne l'empêcherais pas de jouer la comédie, bon, peut-être qu'il allait devoir se calmer parce que ça devenait un peu trop suspect se comportement mais il allait la faire tomber droit dans son filet de pêche. Et le fait qu'elle soit celle qui décide de sa sentence l'arrangeait.

**OoO**

Hermione se trouvait dans un pièce remplie de livre qui devait être la bibliothèque. Pleins de livre, le rêve pour un rat de bibliothèque comme la gryffondor qui se mit à caresser leur endos.

_-Finalement, se perdre n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Se dit-elle._

Elle sortit un livre au hasard des étagères et le sentit directement. Hermione aimait l'odeur des livres - cela dit moins que celui du parchemin neuf - qui lui indiquait s'il était récent ou non. Elle caressa amoureusement la couverture bleu et argent et regarda le titre: Le journal d'Arélior Malefoy. La brune sourit contente d'avoir trouver quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais lu. Elle s'installa dans un grand fauteuil blanc et se plongea dans sa lecture.

_Vendredi 12 juillet_

_Bonjour cher journal, _

_Hier, c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai eut 16 ans, et comme toute les années, père a invité pleins de gens dont je ne connais pas la plupart! C'est vraiment enrageant heureusement que Librya était là sinon je ne m'en serais jamais remis! Des gosse de riche qui pensent que leur fortune vont me faire tomber dans leur tableau de chasse et puis quoi encore? _

_Je sais que mère est d'accord avec moi mais elle ne dit rien parce que, de se que je sais, père n'est pas le plus tendre des maris , ni des papas, quand il se met en colère… . Par contre les cadeaux était pas mal, j'ai eu une pensine, un livre sur les créatures magiques, un livre sur la légimencie, toi : mon nouveau journal, des bijoux - trop -, des robes, un carnet pour écrire en cachette - ça c'était de Librya - et pleins d'autres choses. _

_Je t'ai dit? Je vais entrer faire ma 6ème année à Poudlard dans ma maison qui se trouve être… TAMBOUR… Serdaigle! Et oui qui a dit que Malefoy égalait Serpentard? C'est vraiment que des gros préjugés inutile. C'est comme dire que les Poufsouffle sont idiots. Bon, ils sont un peu… perdu dans leur vie en général mais il y en a de vraiment très intelligent. En plus tout le monde sais que ma couleur préféré c'est le bleu haha!_

_Librya est ma meilleure amie et elle est dans la maison de Serpentard, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est une des raisons pourquoi père l'apprécie autant. Elle a quelque préjugés de Sangs-purs, se qui est normale à vivre dans un famille qui ne pense qu'à ça, mais ça ne l'affecte pas plus que ça même qu'elle est sorti avec un certain Glideas Hurt qui est un né moldu. Je sais, je ne dit pas: Sang-de-bourbe. Ce mot me répugne, non mais sérieusement, c'est pathétique de croire que leur sang est sale à cause de leur naissance. Ben voyons. R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E. _

_Merde. Il va vraiment falloir que je te caches au yeux de ma famille parce que si père ou Kylian l'apprend, je suis morte. Kylian c'est mon frère et c'est un vrai de vrai Sang-pur. On est proche mais il est beaucoup plus proche de père que de moi. _

_En tout cas je doit y aller parce que… euh… je ne sais si j'ai le droit de te le dire parce que père nous ne l'a formellement interdit. Bref, Je dois y aller, à plus tard._

_Arélior Malefoy \ Lestrange_

Hermione sursauta violemment quand elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement en sortant sa baguette de son bustier.

-Wow! Du calme ce n'est que moi. Fit l'arrivant en levant les deux mains face à lui.

-Raison de plus, Malefoy. Répliqua-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Euh… Le journal d'Arélior Malefoy.

Le visage du blond tressaillit un peu mais pencha la tête sur le côté pour le cacher. Hermione le regarda en silence avant de regarder le journal et de regarder Malefoy.

-Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de cas comme elle chez les Malefoy? Je veux dire sans préjugé pour les personnes différentes.

-Quelques-uns. Suit moi, mon ange.

-Tu vas arrêter avec ça? Grogna Hermione.

-Vient.

Elle le suivit. Drago les conduisit dans un long couloir sombre et s'arrêta devant une porte avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-Tu me passe ta baguette?

-Pour que tu me lances un sort? Dans tes rêves oui.

-Ce que t'es stupide quand tu veux. Si je voulais te prendre ta baguette pour te tuer je l'aurais fait. La porte est protégée par un sort informulé.

-Dit le moi.

-Quoi?

-Le sort. Dit moi le sort et je vais l'ouvrir ta porte secrète.

Le blond la fixa sans ciller ce qui le fit bientôt ressembler à une statut de cire. Il soupira et eut un arrogant petit sourire en coin.

-Granger, pour ouvrir la porte il faut de 1: être un sang-pur, de 2: être un Malefoy et de 3: Ne pas avoir été ou être à Poufsouffle. Donc soit tu me prêtes ta baguette et ça fini là ou soit je vais me coucher pour la nuit et tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Tu as dix secondes. 10, 9…

-Quand tu dis que ça fini là tu…

-Franchement! Je vais pas te tuer, mon ange, je vais satisfaire ta curiosité! 8, 7, 6…

-Mais…

-C'est ton choix, moi je m'en fous, je peux entrer quand je veux. 5,4,3,2,1…

-OK OK! C'est d'accord!

-Bon!

Elle lui passa sa baguette non sans un regard méfiant et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur la porte. À peine la porte fut-elle ouverte, qu'Hermione se jeta sur sa baguette pour la récupérer ce qui amusa le blond. Il claqua des doigts et la lumière fut. Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Sur les murs il y avait des portraits de plusieurs personnes surtout des femmes mais quelques hommes.

-Toutes ces personnes font parti des Malefoy et ce sont celles qui ne croyait pas en la supériorité des Sangs-Purs. On les appelles les Anomalies Malefoy. Expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers un portrait. Voilà c'est elle, Arélior Malefoy. C'est une de mes très très arrière grand-tante. Moi je descend de son frère Kylian.

Hermione la trouva magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, des yeux gris/bleu, le teint diaphane et un sourire chaleureux. Ses cheveux trahissait son lien avec les Lestrange , ses yeux et son teint celui avec les Malefoy. Seul , le sourire faisait tache.

-Elle est magnifique.

-Oui, normal, elle fais parti de la famille. Fit le blond avec son sourire en coin.

_-Bonjour Drago alors tu nous ramènes une amie? _

La voix venaient du tableau. Arélior leur parlait.

-C'est pas une amie mais je te présente Hermione Granger.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Arélior.

_-Tu es une Sang-Pur?_

La brune baissa la tête embarrassé devant tout ces Malefoy.

-Née moldu…

_-Relève la tête, Hermione et soit fière de tes origines. Si tu courbes l'échine il sera plus facile de t'écraser. Retentit la voix d'Arélior. Je te sens gryffondor alors montres-nous ton courage. En plus dit toi q'au premier coup d'oeil j'ai cru que tu était Sang-Pur. _

Hermione avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille qui suivait les conseille de sa mère. Elle se releva et visa son regard dans celui du portrait qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

_-Bon, Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? _

-Le rat de bibliothèque que tu vois là à trouver ton journal dans les étagères et m'à demander si il y avait d'autre cas comme les tiens alors voilà.

_-Je vois. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la brune. Tu sais, tout les Sangs-Purs ne sont pas pareil mais au fond tout est une question d'éducation. À moi il m'à fallu plusieurs année pour me détacher de ça. Encore à 13 ans j'était une vrai de vrai Sang-Purs. _

-Et… qu'est-ce qui vous à changer?

_-J'ai rencontrer Librya, tu l'aurais vu toi! Une jeune vélane de 14 ans qui arrivait à Poudlard sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres. On a été ennemi car elle s'est mit à détester les Malefoy, va savoir pourquoi je soupconne qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de kylian et qu'il l'à rejeté après avoir couché avec elle. Il avait 16 ans. _

Le portrait soupira.

_-On est devenu amie plus tard, va savoir comment, et elle a tout remodeler mes penser. Elle était Sang-Pur mais avait ses propres opinions. En plus, père, semblait l'aimer alors je me suis dit que je risquait rien à changer mon éducation un peu et voilà. Le reste est dans le journal._

-Je voudrais pas vous déranger comme vous sembler vous apprécier, railla le blond, mais Granger je vais te montrer un truc.

_-Vraiment comme Kylian, toi. ria le portrait avec nostalgie_

Hermione sourit et suivit Drago qui s'arrêta devant un autre tableau qui cette fois était un homme. Drago la lui présenta comme étant Fialos Malefoy, son arrière grand-père. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux vert/bruns et une carrure impressionante.

-Fialos croyait à la réincarnation et au vit antérieur ainsi qu'au Âme sœurs. Brilea était une gryffondor de Sang-Mêlé qui l'avait rencontré. Il paraît qu'ils se sont détesté à la minute ou leur regard se sont croisé.

-Alors pourquoi se sont-ils mariés?

-Le destin. Selon lui il était des âmes prédestinées depuis la nuit des temps. Expliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

La brune acquiesca et fixa le blond pendant quelques secondes.

-Quoi? Dit-il.

-Pourquoi tu me montres tout ça? Apparemment se sont des secrets de famille et puis…

-Granger, tu voulais une réponse à ta question?

-oui.

-Ben tu l'as. Maintenant, arrête de chercher une explication.

-Mais…

Dans sa tête, Drago la traita mentalement d'idiote totale avant de prendre son rôle de gryffondork en main. Il posa un main sur sa joue et se rapprocha. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'enlever mais les portraits le prirent pour un geste de tendresse.

-J'ai dit arrête de chercher une explication.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes avant de partir les mains dans les poches la laissant seule dans la pièce, interoquée. La voix d'Arélior l'interpella et elle se dirigea vers le portrait.

_-Ça va?_

-Disons que votre petit-fils est étrange depuis un moment.

_-Tu sais, les Malefoy sont très fort en manipulation mais tout est en apparence. Nous, Malefoy, on va souvent vous manipuler pour que vous croyez quelque chose afin que vous ne voyez pas la vérité. Kylian était très fort pour ça et Drago le semble aussi. _

-Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire?

_-Quel âge tu as, Hermione?_

-Vingt-cinq ans.

_-En effet… je vois. Dit le portrait en semblant se parler. N'oublie pas, tout est apparence. _

-…

Hermione partit vers la porte et se retourna avant de passer le cadre.

-Vous avez quel âge sur ce portrait?

Le portrait sembla hésiter.

_-Vingt-un ans. _

Le ton duquel elle l'avait mit fin à toute discutions et Hermione sortit. Elle se frappa le front en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout mémoriser le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

-Lyah..?

Crac!

L'elfe apparut au grand soulagement de la brune qui lui demanda si elle pouvait la reconduire à sa chambre avant qu'elle parte elle lui demanda un plan du manoir. On est jamais trop prudent.

-Vous l'aurez demain à la première heure, Maîtresse.

-Merci beaucoup.

Crac!

Hermione se déshabilla et alla prendre une rapide douche avant d'enfiler une camisole bourgogne et un boxer assorti. Elle défit les attaches dans ses cheveux et se glissa dans son lit, épuisée. Elle songerais à tout ça demain.

**OoO**

Drago était dans sa chambre et écrivait dans un carnet vert et argent.

_25 Avril_

_Salut Journal, _

_Granger est au manoir à cause d'une histoire de procès et j'ai un gros problème. Enfaite, elle me fout des menaces comme si elle état une Serpentard alors j'ai décidé de devenir un gryffondork mais un peu modéré là. Pas envie de toujours la coller comme un sangsue ark mais je lui est montré la salle des Anomalies Malefoy. _

_C'était stupide. En plus Arélior l'aime je crois. Dans quel pétrin je me suis fourré? Ben là c'est sûr que tu peux pas me répondre… en même temps je veux pas vraiment ton opinion mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour prouver à Granger que je ne mérite pas Azkaban et les accusations. Je suis dans la merde. _

_J'ai dit à Granger qu'il fallait trois chose pour entrer dans cette pièce mais je lui ai pas dit qu'il fallait ne pas être 100% attaché au rite Sang-Pur pour entrer. Et là, si elle découvre que moi, Drago Malefoy, je suis une anomalie, en quelque sorte, je vais me suicider (bon, peut-être que j'exagère, MAIS...!) _

_Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'elle dort dans la chambre d'Arelior, elle ne doit pas savoir ce qui arrive au Malefoy qui ne tombe pas amoureux de Sangs-Purs. Comme Arélior… _

_Il faut qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires. C'est important. Premièrement: L'empêcher de lire au complet le journal._

_Bonne nuit._

_Drago Malefoy \ Black_

**OoO**

Donc qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? L'histoire avance :)

Une review et vous pourrez embrasser le petit blond platine !

**Elnaya xox**


End file.
